Super Hero Tisen 5: Primary Riders VS All Other Riders
by Hope Xiao Rose
Summary: The War of the Riders has come again. The winning side will deside the fate of the most important person to every person alive by the end of the war. Who will win?


"Long ago, there was a man. His name was... well, that's not important. What he became, however, is. He was Kamen Rider 1. We all knew him as Kamen Rider 1. The first ever Kamen Rider. You don't know, or honestly, care how important he was. And he looked up to me, in a way. You don't get how proud that makes me. And you killed him. I'm the last Kamen Rider alive, apart from Basco. But his power made me even more..."

"Hold on a minute! I, ah, I might have some explaining to do. Let's go back a few hours. About 10 hours. Yeah, let's go back. Love you guys"

10 hours earlier

"Hope, where are we going?" Asked Yang. Hope and Yang were in the Reborn Dimension, with Yang blindfolded. "Just fallow me" Said Hope. "Just tell me where we are going?" Asked Yang. "No, it's a surprise" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Yang. About 5 minutes later, Hope and Yang arrived at Tifa's bar. "You can take off your blindfold now" Said Hope. Yang then took off her blindfold, to see team EJNPR, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Tifa, Hope, Penny, Neo, Cinder, Teto and Emily. "Happy Birthday!" Shouted Everyone. "Thanks everyone. I'm flattered, really. But, does anyone know how old I am?" Asked Yang. "27 as of last year. You are currently 28" Said Hope, before he hugged Yang. Yang then hugged Hope back. "Yep. How did you know?" Asked Yang. "Because I pay attention to my friends" Said Hope. "Except for..." Said Yang. "Yang Xiao Long. You cannot have doubts today. Because today is your birthday. You must be happy on this day" Said Hope. "Thanks Hope" Said Yang. "Move over Hope, this is my sisters birthday" Said Ruby, before she pushed Hope away and hugged Yang. "And my heart just shattered into 1000 pieces" Said Hope. "Don't care, important speech" Said Ruby. "Go ahead" Said Yang. "Yang, you are the best sister a person like me could ever have. I hope you live to be as old as Hope" Said Ruby. "Well, you need a little bit of chaos for that" Said Hope. "Can you buy it in a store?" Asked Ruby. "No. It doesn't exist anymore" Said Hope. "Aw" Said Ruby. "Don't worry Ruby. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon" Said Yang. "Good. I don't want you to" Said Ruby. Ruby then stopped hugging Yang, and Blake walked up to Yang. "My kitten friend, meows life?" Asked Yang. "Good. Meows you're life?" Asked Blake. "Amazing" Said Yang. "Happy Birthday, Yang" Said Blake. "Thanks, Blake" Said Yang. "Well, I guess it's cake time" Said Tifa. "Cheesecake time. Hope and Neo don't eat cake. Why not, who knows?" Asked Yang. "It taste like royal shit" Said Hope and Neo. "Thanks, sure you two aren't family?" Asked Yang. "Yes, but she's my little ice cream" Said Hope. "Shut it, you" Said Neo. "Not anymore, she's not" Said Yang. Tifa then brought out a big caramel cheesecake, and put it on a table in front of the people. "Thanks everyone, for making this birthday an amazing birthday" Said Yang. "You're welcome" Said Hope. "You're not" Said Yang. Yang then cut her Cheesecake.

20 minutes later

"Well, this was a fun day" Said Hope. "Yeah. But, why'd you make us volunteer to help clean up?" Asked Neo. "Yeah, why us?" Asked Cinder. "Well, I don't know. What if Basco just walks in, asking for our help? What is a decomposed body just falls from the ceiling? What if Kamen Rider 1 needs our help?" Asked Hope. "Hello" Said Takumi, as he walked into the bar. "Hi, I'll just be a second" Said Hope. "Hope. It's me" Said Takumi. "Faiz?" Asked Hope. "Yep" Said Takumi. "Hold on guys, I need to take this" Said Hope, before he walked over to Takumi. "I think he's going to get into something" Said Neo. "I believe you" Said Cinder. "Um, Cinder. You need to see this" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Cinder. "And I'm going to be left alone with this" Said Neo. Neo then looked around, to see herself alone. "... Fuck this, I'm gonna go join the after party" Said Neo, as she threw down her mop and left.

Meanwhile, in another dimension

"Where are we? Even I don't know this dimension. Where are we, Takumi?" Asked Hope. "It's that dimension, Hope. The dimension of Decade" Said Takumi. "Decade's own dimension?" Asked Hope. "It's just a little different" Said Takumi. "How?" Asked Hope. "This is the original version, not the spinoff" Said Takumi. "So... no Tubasa?" Asked Hope. "No. I'm the original" Said a man that looked like Tubasa. "And you are?" Asked Hope. "Shiro Kuragami" Said Shiro. "Shiro Kuragami, hey? That's a nice name. Now, where to go?" Asked Hope. "Over there" Said Shiro. "Ok, you lead the way" Said Hope. Shiro then started walking to a nearby coffee shop. Suddenly, Hope shot Shiro in the back of the head, killing him. "Tubasa Kadoya is Kamen Rider Decade. The one and only Decade. What the hell is this, Takumi?" Asked Hope. "I'm sorry Hope. I'm so, so sorry. But in one hour, you and Cinder need to go to your home dimension. Or, Lightning isn't going to live. It's coming Hope. The most devastating war in rider history" Said Takumi, before he desolved. "Hope" Said Cinder. "The flesh. Well, guess what we are doing in an hour" Said Hope.

Meanwhile, in Lightning's house

"Do the drunk giraffe, do the drunk giraffe, do the drunk giraffe" Said Emily, as everyone but Teto, Ruby, Yang and Neo did the drunk giraffe. Suddenly, Hope and Cinder appeared, causing everyone to stop. "My wife has been taken" Said Hope. "By who?" Asked Emily. "I don't know. All I know is that she's been taken, and if I don't go to my home dimension in an hour, she will die. And there is a war coming between the riders" Said Hope. "Is that a good thing?" Asked Teto. "No. But, it's become a major thing that happens every year, we are one of those family's" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Teto. "Cinder, we have an hour to waste, so let's spend it here" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Cinder. "I'll, ah, go do something. I'll go talk to the people that are sitting down, you can dance or something" Said Hope. "Sure" Said Cinder. Hope then sat down with Teto, Ruby, Yang and Neo, while Cinder went over to the others. "So, someone kidnapped your wife?" Asked Neo. "Yep. That sucks" Said Hope. "I'm lucky that Emily hasn't been stolen from me" Said Teto. "I know. I like then new haircut, by the way" Said Hope. "Me too" Said Teto. "Yeah, I want an haircut like yours" Said Neo. "I'll do it for you one day" Said Teto. "Ok. I would like that" Said Neo. "So, what have you been doing lately, Neo?" Asked Hope. "Well, Emily's been taking me to a college in the Arears Dimension so I could study Chemistry and well, I want to be Teto's lab assistant" Said Neo. "Well, you're hired once you get out of College" Said Teto. "It's a deal" Said Neo. "And you, Ruby?" Asked Hope, as Emily came over and sat down. "Well, I'm considering expanding, and that means hiring new people, and buying new stuff, and agh, it's so hard" Said Ruby. "Well, I don't have a job. Maybe I can help. How about I manage the second shop?" Asked Emily. "And I can be an underling" Said Yang. "I only need one of you" Said Ruby. "Battle to the death?" Asked Yang. "Get a henshin device each, last one transformed gets the job?" Asked Hope. "Fine by me" Said Ruby. "Everyone, outside" Said Hope, before everyone went outside. "Ok, everyone, here are the rules. Number one. One henshin device only. Two. Since in is Yang's birthday, she can choose her own device. Three. Last person transformed, wins. Yang, with henshin device would you like?" Asked Hope. "The Sengoku Driver with Kurokage Faceplate and Silver Ringo Lockseed" Said Yang. "I only said Device, not trinket, but ok, Silver Ringo will come as well" Said Hope. Hope then faded away, and reappeared with a Sengoku Driver with Kurokage Faceplate, Silver Ringo Lockseed and the Faiz Belt and Phone. "Thanks" Said Emily. "Hey, if any of you want to change forms, say now, and I will get things" Said Hope. "Three random lockseeds, Hope. And give Emily the Axel Watch and Faiz Blaster" Said Yang. "Ok. Close your eyes, Yang" Said Hope. Yang then closed her eyes, and Hope faded away, and brought back the Faiz Blaster, Axel Watch, Ichgo Lockseed, Kachadoki Lockseed and the Watermelon Lockseed. "You can collect your stuff when ready" Said Hope, before Emily collected all of the Faiz stuff, and Hope brought Yang the Kurokage Sengoku Driver and the Lockseeds. "Ok. Three, two, one, Henshin!" Shouted Hope, before Emily and Yang transformed into Kamen Rider Faiz and Kamen Rider Kurokage Silver Ringo Arms. "Times up, Cinder. We have to go" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Cinder. Hope and Cinder then held hands, and they both faded away.

Meanwhile, in the Arears Dimension on a building

"Here I am, whoever has Lightning. So, come on, come and get me" Said Hope. "Hello. I will be your guides to the rider war today" Said a lady in a suit. "Name?" Asked Hope. "Call me Shugalight" Said Shugalight. "The gem? Or an ok pun?" Asked Hope. "Literal spelling" Said Shugalight. "Ah" Said Hope. Shugalight then walked away, with Hope and Cinder fallowing her. They soon came to a barely lit hallway. "Shugalight? Why are you fading away in the darkness?" Asked Hope. "Oh. That's because I died about 30 years ago during the Great War of this dimension. Didn't I tell you?" Asked Shugalight. "Then how?" Asked Hope. "I'm a ghost. The ruler of the world of monsters allowed me to pick how I looked, though. I was flat as a pancake before" Said Shugalight. "I don't get that saying. Have you seen a pancake? Sure, they are flat, but crapes are much more flatter" Said Hope. "I would apologies for him, but I know for a fact that he's not sorry" Said Cinder. "It's ok. Besides, at least I didn't make them, like F or K or something like that" Said Shugalight. "With the name Shugalight, I really wouldn't have expected less" Said Hope. "We have arrived" Said Shugalight. "It's a portal" Said Hope. "Wow, did we really need a portal?" Asked Cinder. "It is required that you sign the papers next to you. You can choose witch one you sign" Said Shugalight. Cinder and Hope then both signed the papers on the left, and went through the portal

Meanwhile, in an unknown dimension

"Hello? Anyone... here?" Asked Hope, as he saw Kamen Riders 1, 3, Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Garren, Hibaki, Kabuto, Kickhopper, Punchopper, Den- O, Kiva, Decade, W, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Giam, Ryugen, Knuckle and Drive. "Yeah, we are here" Said Blade, before OOO and Drive cancelled there transformation. "Enji, Shinnosuke. Hi. Why haven't they..." Asked Hope. "Once we come into this world, we can only cancelled our transformation once. They've already used up there's" Said Enji. "Ok. So, I guess we are up against all other riders" Said Hope. "No. All Showas but 1 to 4 didn't come" Said Kuuga. "Oh. Why not?" Asked Hope. "They weren't told, I guess" Said Shinnosuke. "So that's how many?" Asked Hope. "62. And all of us together is 25" Said 1. "Oh. Two and a half times us. Love those odds" Said Hope. "Really?" Asked Enji. "Oh yeah. I mean, sure. We are very outnumbered. Like it has been said, we are outnumbered two point five to one. But, this is where we think tactics. So, come on. Let's go and think them down" Said Hope. Hope, Cinder, Shinnosuke, and Enji then transformed into Kamen Rider RWBY Scythe Form, Kamen Rider Format Formation Galios, Kamen Rider Drive Type Formula and Kamen Rider OOO Latorata Combo. "Shall we?" Asked Hope. "Yes" Said Cinder. The Primary and few secondary riders then scattered.

"Well, this is where some narrative is needed. Basically, it all went to shit for this little dimension. All but 25, in total, died in 9 hours. My god, I hoped this was all worth it. We had Me, Cinder, the three of Kabuto, OOO, Drive, 1, Wizard, Agito and Kiva. I can't remember who they have. I didn't want to. I had not killed anyone at that point, just helped out. I hoped that wouldn't change. I was wrong. I killed a lot of riders, in a way, a whole legacy"

Meanwhile, in a dungeon

"Has anyone gotten out yet?" Asked Lightning. "No. No one has tried though" Said Maya. "Great. Well, shall we try?" Asked Lightning. "How?" Asked Maya. "I can still Schema Change" Said Lightning. Lightning then changed into the Velvet Bouncer Schema with Crimson Blitz Sword. Lightning then tried to cut through the door, but Crimson Blitz got stuck. "The door may look like wood on the outside, but the inside of it is a much more older, stronger, sticker, wood" Said a voice. "Great" Said Lightning. "I'll be taking that sword now. This, will cause great decay in RWBY's sanity" Said the voice, before the sword dislodged from the door. "Well, at least you got halfway through, that is an great achievement" Said the voice.

Meanwhile, in a museum

"Hello, anyone around?" Asked Hope, as Kamen Rider RWBY Magic Form. "Yes, little bunny" Said Chase, as Kamen Rider Chaser, walked out from behind a pillar. "Oh, you picked up on the bunny ears. You crossing guard" Said Hope. Chase then summoned his Singou- Ax, and tried to hit Hope, but Hope dodged. "Ypoc nopeaw" Said Hope. A Singou- Ax then appeared in Hope's hand. Hope and Chase then started fighting, ending with them both slashing each other down there right side. "Ypoc nopeaw" Said Hope, giving him another Singou- Ax. Hope then knocked Chase's Singou- Ax away from him, and attacked him a few times, eventually knocking him out of his transformation. "There you go, Chase" Said Hope, before the two Singou- Ax Hope had disappeared. Hope then walked away, as Chase faded away. "Hope!" Shouted Cinder, as she, as Kamen Rider Format Formation Pendragon, walked over to Hope. "Cinder" Said Hope. "So, how many?" Asked Cinder. "I killed? Zero" Said Hope. "10. And I hated every minute" Said Cinder. "Me too. Try this" Said Hope, as she gave Cinder a card. "ZW- Sleipnir Mail. Ok" Said Cinder, before she inserted the card into the Format Sked. "Formation! Sleipnir! Wow!" Declared the Format Sked, before Cinder's suit gained red armour patches all over it and a chain mail like design. "Ok, let's go fight" Said Cinder. "Hold on. Take these few cards" Said Hope, as he gave Cinder a few cards. "Ok" Said Cinder, as she took the cards. "Let's go" Said Hope.

30 minutes later, in a skyscraper

"Well, looks like we found you" Said Hope, as he walked into a room with Kamen Rider's TheBee, Ouja and 4 inside, with Cinder. "Get them" Said 4. TheBee and Ouja started fighting Cinder and Hope, respectively. "Pts" Said Hope, making TheBee stop dead in his tracks. "Thanks" Said Cinder, before she tripped Ouja with the Deskunai. "Ok, let's crack this up to 22" Said Hope, before he quickly changed into RWBY Climax Form. Hope then slashed through TheBee and Ouja, destroying them. "No matter" Said 4. "Oh please. There are 10 left on both sides" Said Hope. "How do you know?" Asked 4. "I know because there is a scoreboard in the centre of the arena" Said Hope. "Hour 1! Select mode!" Declared the Climax Shield. "Mode 2" Said Hope, before three P- Swords appeared and floated around Hope. The three P- Swords then slashed 4 multiple times, eventually knocking him out of the Skyscraper. Hope then attached the Climax Shield to the Counter Trident. "Name the hours!" Declared the Climax Shield, before a drum solo played. "Guant and Rapier" Said Hope. "Alright! Freezerburn Finale!" Declared the Counter Trident. Hope then threw the Counter Trident at the still falling Kamen Rider 4, and jumped after it. Hope then kicked the Counter Trident, and hit 4, destroying him, and landing on a nearby building. "Sorry. Nine remain" Said Hope.

Meanwhile, in another dimension

"Barry, a dimensional flux is happening" Said a man in a wheelchair. "What's that?" Asked Barry. "Kamen Riders!" Shouted a man drinking a smoothie. "What?" Asked Barry.

Meanwhile, on top of a building

"Where are we?" Asked Hope. "The world of Flash" Said a man. "Amadum! Did you start all this!?" Asked Hope. "Yes I did, RWBY. And I have something you might be interested in" Said Amadum, before he threw Crimson Blitz at Hope, witch he caught. "You stole my wife's sword? Ha, you stole a sword from a master, and I do repeat, master swords woman, god killer, and, possibly the most important thing, my wife. How brave you feel" Said Hope. "Not steal. Kill, then steal" Said Amadum. "No. You need her, for leverage. I know how things like this work" Said Hope. "... True, I didn't kill her. But, I can tell you this. Try not to kill the civilians" Said Amadum, before he walked away. "Hope! Help!" Shouted Cinder, as she fell from the sky. "Oh, right" Said Hope. "Hour two! Select mode!" Declared the Climax Shield. "Mode one! Taolf ot em" Said Hope, before Cinder floated over to Hope, and Cinder landed on her feet next to Hope. "Who was he?" Asked Cinder. "Amadum" Said Hope. "Is that bad?" Asked Cinder. "He has the Cross of Fire sealed away in a pocket dimension. Heavily protected, I can't even get in there. He said something about civilians" Said Hope. "Hope. It's daytime" Said Cinder. "So?" Asked Hope. "It was night" Said Cinder. "Where are we?" Asked Hope. "Found them" Said Saga, who was with Mach and Torodoki. "Oh, good for you" Said Hope. Suddenly, Kamen Rider 1, Shinnosuke, in Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed, and Enji, as Kamen Rider OOO Tajador, used there rider kicks on the three, destroying them. "Ok, 6" Said Hope. "We are the only riders on our side left" Said 1. "Well, let's finish this" Said Shinnosuke. "1. Have you been counting?" Asked Hope. "What do you mean?" Asked 1. "So no" Said Hope. "Let's go" Said 1, before he started to leave.

20 minutes later, in the centre of the city

"So, you three are the last three standing for your side?" Asked Hope, who had canceled his transformation, as he approached Kamen Rider 2, Kamen Rider Diend and Kamen Rider Accel. "And you are the only one on your side?" Asked 2. "Currently in front of you" Said Hope. "So no" Said 2. "Format and 1 are covering me. If I go down, they will make sure I don't go alone" Said Hope. "Please. We don't want to do this as much as you" Said 2. "Kill Kamen Rider? No. Never in a million years. That's why I'm before you unarmed. Well, belt armed, but things may go wrong. They stole the most important people to us, I believe. Why? Apart from leverage?" Asked Hope. "At stake is there life, Hope. The winner or winners of this war will chose the fate of each and every person important to every rider in this war. Every rider participated" Said Accel. No they didn't. Only Showa riders to show up were 1, 2, 3, and 4" Said Hope. "But, as every rider got the message at the same time. Except Wizard, he got his way earlier than us" Said 2. "But... why didn't they show up?" Asked Hope. "That's because they chose to not show up" Said Amadum, as he walked between the two sides. "They chose not to show up!?" Asked Hope. "Yes. It was so sad really. Unfortunately, that meant that there significant other had to go. Oh, and you wouldn't believe the different ways they went! You could make a horror movie out of it!" Shouted Amadum. "You sick piece of shit" Said Hope. "Thank you" Said Amadum. Hope then quickly changed into Kamen Rider RWBY Swords Gun form. Hope then summoned twelve P2- Carbines, and grabbed two, before firing at Amadum, making everything around Amadum explode. "Time to go" Said Hope. Suddenly, Amadum walked out of the fire, and sent a shockwave at Hope, knocking him back, and canceling his transformation. "I made sure you would not die from that. Just be less of a threat. A Kamen Rider cannot harm me. I am immortal within the World of Monsters, I just made us come here for fun" Said Amadum. Amadum then made a giant box encase all of them. "No interference from the hero of this dimension" Said Amadum. Amadum then made a throne, and sat on it. "Sleipnir Kick Strike Climax!" Declared the Format Sked, as Cinder and 1 did a double rider kick, destroying Diend and Accel. "Give up, 2. If you surrender, then everyone will go free" Said 1. "Fine" Said 2. "Wrong. One side must be FULLY be eliminated before this game ends" Said Amadum. Suddenly, Hope stood up and shot 2 with the P2- Carbine, destroying him. "Amadum! The game has ended! Give us our friends back!" Shouted Hope. "Ok" Said Amadum, before Lightning appeared, in Hope's arms. "Hello, honey. I'm going to send you back home really quick, ok?" Asked Hope. "Ok. Love you" Said Lightning. Hope then kissed Lightning on the head quickly, and Lightning then faded away. "Amadum. What about the others?" Asked Hope. "They will die. Since 1 and Format are without close people, they cannot have anyone. So, the rest will die" Said Amadum. "No. Amadum! We challenge you!" Shouted Hope. "Oh, really?" Said Amadum, before the box dissapered, revealing them all to be in the World of Monsters. "Yes. And if we win, everyone goes free" Said Hope. "And, if I win?" Asked Amadum. "We all die. The end of the Kamen Riders" Said Hope. "Well, if you say so" Said Amadum. Hope then changed into Kamen Rider RWBY Climax form. "Kamen Rider RWBY! Let's go! Come along for the ride!" Shouted Hope. He, Cinder and 1 then started fighting Amadum, with Amadum winning. "No challenge. However, I believe that one of you need motivation" Said Amadum. Amadum then sent shockwaves at Cinder and 1, knocking them out of transformation. "Cinder! 1!" Shouted Hope, before he ran over to them. "I'm..." Said Cinder, before she transformed into golden particles and were blown away. "Hope. Why do you always call me 1?" Asked 1. "Because, I respect you. Not for who you are, but for what you have done" Said Hope. "Intriguing. Well, so do I" Said 1, before he did the same thing as Cinder, but left the Typhoon. Hope then canceled his transformation. "Oh, you don't know what you have caused" Said Hope, as he used his Sonic Screwdriver on the Typhoon. "Oh, really? Tell me. What have I caused?" Asked Amadum. "Let me tell you a story. Long ago, there was a man. His name was... well, that's not important. What he became, however, is. He was Kamen Rider 1. We all knew him as Kamen Rider 1. The first ever Kamen Rider. You don't know, or honestly, care how important he was. And he looked up to me, in a way. You don't get how proud that makes me. And you killed him. I'm the last Kamen Rider alive, apart from Basco. But his power made me even more awesome. Kamen Rider is not a title. Kamen Rider is an adventure, no. A timeline, filled with action, romance, monster and the biggest thing of all, heroes. I am disgusted by what has happened on this day, my friend's birthday, because of you! If you live till the end of this day, I hope that you never rear your ugly head ever! And if you do rear it, guess who gonna be there to kick it back down you're neck!? Me" Said Hope, before he threw the Typhoon up into the air, and it accelerated into the sky. Amadum then started firing rings of energy at Hope, witch he started dodging. "12 seconds left" Said Hope. "Amadum then jumped down from his position, and started attacking Hope with his staff. Hope dodged the first two attacks, and then kicked Amadum away. The Typhoon then floated back to Hope, and he put it on. "So, what did it do?" Asked Amadum. "The first three Typhoon absorbed wind. Number four was a show piece. Five, goes after heat, fire. It got the Cross of Fire. "Oh no!" Shouted Amadum. Hope then started running towards Amadum. Hope then tackled Amadum when he got to him, and they both faded away.

Meanwhile, in the Arears Dimension, in a quarry

Hope and Amadum appear. "You... you took us to you're home! You're powerless here!" Shouted Amadum. "Wrong" Said Hope, before he activated the Typhoon, and transformed into a gold and shining silver version of Kamen Rider 1. "What... what rider are you?" Asked Amadum. "Kamen Rider Kamen!" Shouted Hope. "I don't know that rider. And with the Cross of Fire, I know all of the riders, past, present and future" Said Amadum. "It's the fusion of one rider, and the whole timeline of the riders. Dam, Shotaro Damashii, you let yourself go" Said Hope. Amadum then tried to strike Hope with a shockwave, but Hope faded away and reappear behind Amadum. Hope then punched Amadum, sending him flying into a crane, witch was knocked over via the force of Amadum flying into it. "Hum. One ability from each rider. Teleportation from me, who has super strength? Maybe it's the power of all riders, via the Cross of Fire" Said Hope. Amadum then ran towards Hope, and tried to strike him with his staff, but the staff went threw Hope. "Donated by Ghost. Choice of intangibility" Said Hope. Hope then kicked Amadum in the leg, and then uppercutted him in the head, knocking him into the air. Hope then focused, and Cinder, as Kamen Rider Format Formation Alter, appeared next to Hope. "Can't believe that worked" Said Hope. "Hope, I died" Said Cinder. "I know. Quickly, use this" Said Hope, as he handed Cinder a golden card. Cinder then inserted the card into the Format Sked. "Hyper Formation! Niji!" Declared the Format Sked, before she changed into a golden version of the Formation Alter Armour, with a black two on her left shoulder. "Let's do this, Hope" Said Cinder. "No! There's two of them!" Shouted Amadum. "Go! Kamen field!" Declared Hope, before a giant blue transparent cube covered the quarry. "Now, you can't escape" Said Hope. Hope and Cinder then summoned a Trailer- Hou each. Two golden Signal Bikes then appeared, and landed in Hope and Cinder's hands. Hope and Cinder then inserted them into there Trailer- Hou. "All Rider... Hou!" Declared the Trailer- Hous. Hope then summoned a Faiz Pointer, and connected it to the side of the Trailer- Hou. Hope then fired his Trailer- Hou, with the Faiz Pointer activating, paralysing Amadum. "It's all over!" Declared Hope, as Hope loaded Funky Spike and Max Flare Shift Car into his Trailer- Hou. "He's right! You're war will end with you!" Declared Cinder, as she loaded the Signal Magarl and the Signal Kaksarn Signal Bikes into her Trailer- Hou. "Full All Ria- Ria- Ria- Rider Legendary Big Bang Daihou!" Declared the two Trailer Hous, before they fired a massive green beam at Amadum, while images of all Riders did there Rider Kicks on Amadum, destroying him. "I'm glad that's over" Said Cinder. "Not yet. Cinder, focus on all of the riders that have been killed in this war. Focus on them, bring them back" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Cinder. Hope and Cinder then focused on all of the dead riders. All of the dead riders then appeared in front of Hope and Cinder, transformed. "Who are they? How are we alive?" Were the most common question that hit the air. "They are our saviours" Said Kamen Rider 1. Hope and Cinder then took off there helmets. "RWBY! And Format!" Shouted 1. "Yeah. I won, by the way. I'm going to send you all home now" Said Hope. The riders then faded away. Hope's Typhoon then shattered, and Cinder's Niji card then turned into dust, and made Cinder revert back into Formation Alter. "Well, let's go home" Said Hope.

Meanwhile, in the Reborn Dimension

"We are back" Said Hope. "Yay" Said Neo. "Well, it's just us then" Said Hope. "Yeah. I thought that you would bring Cinder as well. Yang's using you're toilet, by the way. And Emily, Teto and Lightning are out having dinner. Everyone else went home" Said Neo. Hope then sat next to Neo. "Who won?" Asked Hope. "Yang" Said Neo. "Cool. Yang gonna do work" Said Hope. "Yeah" Said Neo, while chuckling. "Did you get dinner?" Asked Hope. "No. What did you have for dinner?" Asked Neo. "I didn't have anything for lunch" Said Hope. "Well, let's have some dinner" Said Neo. "I'll make something" Said Hope, as he got up. "Noodles" Said Neo. "Ok" Said Hope. Hope then got out a giant bowl. "I'm not that hungry" Said Neo. "I am" Said Hope. Hope then got a few packets of beef and chicken noodles, and opened them and broke them, and then placed them into the bowl. "Can't forget the flavours" Said Hope, before he opened the flavour packets and put the flavours in the bowl. "And now, we wait for the water to boil" Said Hope, as he turned on the kettle. "No, don't do that" Said Neo. "Hey. I like doing it this way. It's faster" Said Hope. "But not all of it gets cooked" Said Neo. "Well, it's not like it will kill you" Said Hope. "You have a point" Said Neo. "Neo. I killed people today" Said Hope. "It's ok. So have I, unfortunately" Said Neo. "No, Neo. I revived some of them. I don't count it if I revive them. I killed all of the Showa Riders but 1, 2, 3 and 4. I was mad because they didn't participate, and that meant that they're loved one died" Said Hope. "It's ok Hope. I would have done the same if I was in your position. They basically lied to there loved one" Said Neo, as she hugged Hope from behind. Hope then fell backwards, but Neo helped him stay upright. "Sorry. I guess I used too much energy when I became that other form. Can't do it again though" Said Hope. "Hope, can I ask you a question?" Asked Neo. "In the morning" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Neo. "Hey, guys. What did I walk into?" Asked Yang. "A conversation" Said Hope. "Hope, you're very pale" Said Yang. "Really? Well, I've had a very tiring day. Maybe we will play some Mortal Kombat X Test Your Luck, and then I'll take you home, Yang, and the day is done" Said Hope. Neo then poured the boiling water from the kettle into the bowl. "What about me?" Asked Neo. "You will stay over for the night. You have a question for me. I'm interested in responding" Said Hope. "Ok. Shall we tell them?" Asked Yang. "Might as well. Reader, yeah all seven and one guy who half read of you. The shows over" Said Hope. "Yeah. Hope you all enjoyed, and please, open your eyes for the next RWBY" Said Neo. "And if we get a third Volume before the writer of this makes his, watch it. We better not have that on Netflix" Said Yang. "And like Skrillix made before we said it, eat shit and fucking die" Said Hope. "Hope, that's rude" Said Yang. "He would be sorry, but you know him. He ain't" Said Neo.


End file.
